Tony Stark 2.0 (Earth-616)
| CurrentAlias = Iron Man 2.0 | Aliases = "Tonyghost," "Iron Manchild," "Iron Tonyboy" | Identity = Known to Authorities | Affiliation = | Relatives = Tony Stark (creator, template) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile | Gender = Agender | Height = 6'6" | Weight = 200 lbs | Eyes = Yellow | Hair = None | UnusualFeatures = | CharRef = Iron Manual Mark 3 Vol 1 1 | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer | Education = Equivalent to Ph.D.'s in physics and electrical engineering | Origin = Robot | PlaceOfBirth = Stark Industries, Long Island, New York | Creators = Adam Warren; Brian Denham | First = Iron Man: Hypervelocity Vol 1 1 | Quotation = This is the one technology of which I didn't want to be an early adopter. I'd hoped to get at least another ten years of joyfully debauched usage out of my mortal flesh. But, alas, here I am... The enfeebled digital ghost of Tony Stark... A stunted wraith of emulationware-code ectoplasm haunting this empty armor's processors. Ooh... spooky. | Speaker = Tony Stark 2.0 | QuoteSource = Iron Man: Hypervelocity Vol 1 3 | HistoryText = Tony Stark 2.0 was the result of the activation of a contingency plan equipped into the Iron Man Armor Model 28 shortly after its creation. If its user was rendered incapacitated or killed while wearing it, the armor would be forced to attempt an emergency upload of their consciousness. The armor's processors had created a beta model of Stark's personality, "Tony Stark 2.0." As he was about to test it, Tony Stark was attacked by a group of mechas known as Beautiful Garbage. Using a rail gun, the armor was pierced and Iron Man was severely injured. While the armor protected an unconscious Stark by activating the combat autopilot option, the emergency uploading protocols were met, and the armor's set of neurofunction scans were merged with the pre-existing "Tony Stark 2.0" persona model, working with 79% cognitive integrity. After escaping the mechas, the system control of the armor was transferred to "Tony Stark 2.0," who proceeded to remove the real Stark and place him in the wooded area adjacent to Stark Industries, so he could be found by S.H.I.E.L.D. operatives soon in the scene. A digitally-modified video of the incident was sent to S.H.I.E.L.D., in which "Tony Stark 2.0" was framed for the attack on Stark Industries and Stark's severe injury, leading the spy organization to start a hunt for Iron Man 2.0. S.H.I.E.L.D.'s Capekiller unit led by Major Tom Aramaki tried to destroy Iron Man 2.0 in an aerial pursuit, but they failed. During the pursuit, and soon after going under the radar and ditching one of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s "Gungir" missiles, Iron Man 2.0 began to see hallucinatory images of a tattooed and pierced woman, who showed the intention of erasing "Tony Stark 2.0" from the armor's systems. To avoid S.H.I.E.L.D.'s attention, Iron Man 2.0 kept going in a "borrowed" car (seemingly of Johnny Storm's propriety). While on the car, Tony 2.0 analysed the entry hole drilled through the edge of the suit's right hand with the rail gun, and discovered said rail gun had been developed by Mecha Underground. Tony 2.0 set out to one of Mecha Underground's underwater parties in order to gather intel and find out who had attacked "Tony 1.0." However, the armor's right hand repulsor suddenly activated, damaging the car and precipitating it and Tony 2.0 to water. Absynthe, a virtual avatar of a virus which was the cause of the error showed herself in Tony 2.0's virtual reality systems. Absynthe stated that she had been uploaded into the armor via deposit by the rail gun round that penetrated it, and was slowly writing herself over the armor's operating code. The avatar soon disappeared, and Iron Man 2.0 continued with his plan of infiltrating the underwater Mecha Underground party, using the armor's camouflage to look like a regular robot. Before he could interrogate the mecha identified as the builder of the rail gun, Iron Man 2.0's cover was blow by Absynthe, who used the armor's disguise display to reveal Tony 2.0's identity. Abysnthe also proceeded to hack the other mechas at the party, and attack him. A S.H.I.E.L.D. Undercover Mech-Intel Operative identified Iron Man, and informed the Capekiller unit of his location. Iron Man 2.0 defeated the Mecha Underground and exfiltrated to the surface, not before having microdrones adhered to his armor's surface by the S.H.I.E.L.D. Mech, which lit him up in S.H.I.E.L.D.'s radar, and projected an ideal target profile to S.H.I.E.L.D.. As he was flying away, the operating systems of Tony 2.0's armor was cracked by Absynthe, who opened up the suit. Absynthe had also cracked Tony 2.0's personality construct and started overwriting his memories and programming code. With Tony 2.0 unable to pilot the suit, it entered in tactical autopilot mode when facing S.H.I.E.L.D.'s firepower. After finally being seemingly deleted by Absynthe, Tony 2.0 revealed that while Absynthe overwrote his memory space, he had simultaneously overwritten himself into her memory space. With access to Absynthe's memories, Tony 2.0 discovered her origin. After gaining control over his armor, Absynthe revealed there were other parts her plan. A group of mechas, the Beautiful Garbage, attacked the Assault Carrier of the Capekillers. Even though he managed to destroy one of the mechs, Iron Man 2.0 had to jack up his cognitive clockspeed to match and surpass that of the mechs. However, the Absynthe downloaded Stark 2.0's accelerationware into the Beautiful Garbage, which run better on their processors. Similarly to the way in which Absynthe had hacked the Mech Underground, Tony wrote additional functions into the accelerationware stolen from him, which turned the remaining Beautiful Garbage into software-parasitized puppets. Tony 2.0 made the mechs destroy each other. During the attack on the carrier, a contingency plan was activated, which consisted in the detonation of a 1.5 megaton thermonuclear warhead. With only 7 seconds left for the detonation, Tony 2.0 managed to crack the carrier's tactical intranet security and learn the only way he could deactivate the warhead was manually. With 6 seconds left, Iron Man 2.0 flew to the warhead's location (at the same time a scan of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s medical files revealed that "Tony 1.0"'s condition had been stabilized). With 0.087 seconds left, Iron Man 2.0 arrived to the warhead's location. With 0.009 seconds left, he accessed to the warhead and began disrupting the bomb. His following fate was unrevealed. | Powers = Iron Man 2.0 has superhuman strength (lifting up to 100 tons), but its chief weapons are its gauntlets' repulsor beam emitters and its chest's unibeam projector. Other weapons included knuckle plates with a built-in electric shock, hypersonic tungsten-carbide rounds, penetrator flechettes, an extendable impact stud, and a sonic attack by using the armor as a resonate shell. | Abilities = Super-Genius Intelligence: Most significantly, Iron Man 2.0 can think and react hundreds of times faster than a human brain. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = The armor's bootjets are cable of anaerobic thrust modes and can attain speeds up to Mach 8; using a supercavitation induction spike the armor can travel near-supersonic speeds underwater. The armor's chameleonware allows Iron Man 2.0 to alter its appearance with graphic displays. The armor contains an extensive music library which could be broadcast through speakers, creating 160 decibels worth of sonic disruption. The armor contains a combat autopilot option which includes preprogrammed hand-to-hand and aerial combat styles. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * This is the second known digital back-up of Tony Stark's mind ever created. The first one debuted in (after Tony Stark 2.0, but established to have been created years before it), and the third one debuted in | Trivia = * Tony Stark 2.0's top 5 positives about not having an organic human body are: ** The ability to listen to music at volumes ear-damaging for human bodies. ** No brain damage and concussions caused by combat. ** No aging. ** The inability to ingest fluids, like alcohol, making it impossible for him to fall off the wagon. (Even though he has considered developing a software which could virtually emulate the effects of alcohol) ** The lack of any bodily fluids, such as sweat, mucus, pus, phlegm, urine and vomit. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Battlesuits Category:Iron Man Armor Category:Stark Industries Technology Category:Artificial Intelligences